Life of an Assist Trophy
by MahNati
Summary: Have you ever wondered where the Assist Trophies are when they aren't in the battlefield? And how do they feel about their position? Well, here is their point of view. Chapter 4: Stafy's POV. Chapter 1, 2 and 3 revised!
1. Lyn

**I don't own Super Smash Bros Brawl, Nintendo, and etc. Only my computer and my copy of Brawl.**

* * *

I dreamily looked at the mansion in front of me. It looked tiny from the window I was looking at, but the Smash Mansion was twice as big as any ordinary mansion. There lived the smashers, fighters from the Super Smash Bros tournament. That is where they are trained, where friends are made, where battles are fought, and money is earned, which was not my case at all... well, almost.

"Hey Lyn, are you going to stand in that window all day or you're coming with us to see today's battles?" I heard a high pitched voice coming from behind me.

I suddenly snapped back to reality and turned to see Kat and Ana standing there, slightly annoyed. I slightly waved at them. "Go ahead, I'll see it later."

"Okay, but you better hurry. You know that Master Hand doesn't like it when an assist trophy gets late for brawls." Kat said and with that, the two left.

I sighed and took one last look at the Smash Mansion. How I wished I was a smasher, and not an assist trophy. How I wished to show what I'm really capable of in a battle, and not just hit someone one time and disappear after that. It's not that being an assist trophy was a bad thing, it's… I can't even explain it very well. It's a sensation of honor and inferiority at the same time. Honor for being chosen out of many, but inferiority for not being good enough to become a real smasher.

We, the assist trophies, lived in a different mansion, not far away from the Smash Mansion. It was smaller, with a simpler garden, but that didn't bother me at all. What actually bothered me was the fact that we rarely could go the other mansion, the better one. For some reason, Master Hand wanted to avoid the contact between Smashers and Assist Trophies. I didn't really care about knowing the reason; I was only pissed off that I could only see Ike in the battlefield.

I headed to the fights board that was at the living room. The board showed us which battle and stage we would be directed to. I saw Kat and Ana high fiving each other, probably happy because they would have more than one fight that day. I also saw Knuckle Joe, Saki and Lakitu, calmly searching for their names in the list. I approached the list and passed my finger on the paper, searching my name.

"**Lyn: Ike versus Peach. Stage: Final Destination"**

I sighed. I didn't know if it was a sigh of frustration or relief. I would appear on Final Destination, a neutral stage. Neutral stages were my favorite ones, since they had nothing that could stop or screw your attack. On the other hand, there was the possibility of Peach summoning me and forcing me to attack Ike.

Saki noticed my situation and gave me a warm smile. He didn't have any Smasher friend, since he was the only character from his game in the tournament. But he understood what I was feeling.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure Ike will summon you," he said, "Besides, even if Peach is the one to release you, I know that Ike won't take it personally. It's a brawl, right?"

I nodded, still a little annoyed. Master Hand always said that we had to be impartial, and help whoever manages to summon us. But sometimes it could be hard… I could KO Bowser or even Mario with no problem, they weren't important to me. Now Ike was. We came from the same series, we were like brother and sister. Killing him was the same as killing a brother.

* * *

Waluigi took a deep breath and entered in the bright, white room in front of us. Doing that, he would automatically be enclosed in a transparent capsule and be left in oblivion, until his time finally arrives and he be transported to the stage. One by one, my fellow assist trophies entered in the bright room. We usually called it the Void Room, and it was the only room that our mansion had that the better one didn't. Then it was my turn.

The sensation was that all that light decided to stick on me. I felt my body getting steady, soon I wouldn't be able to move. The few sounds around me were becoming silent and all I could see was pure white. I involuntarily closed my eyes. Yes, I was ready to fight.

If it passed seconds or hours since I was enclosed in the capsule I couldn't really tell. Time seems to don't exist when you were in this state. All of a sudden, I felt landing on the floor and afterwards, being raised by someone. I snapped my eyes open, my body becoming less steady. The capsule broke and everything seemed to whack me at the same time. The light, the colors, the loud sound of the battle! It was everything too much. This remembered me the first time I was released. Let's just say that I wasn't much of a help for poor Yoshi that day.

Fortunately, I was already used to this sensation, so I quickly jumped out of the base and softly landed on the battlefield. I took a brief look at my releaser. Thankfully, it was Ike!

"I'll handle this!" I said and got to one knee.

The whole stage suddenly became dark and I concentrated on my target. Peach seemed to shiver at my presence. So this scared cat became a smasher, while I was turned into an assist trophy? What did she have that makes her so excellent fighter? She was trembling in fear by a simple assist trophy. I felt jealous. No, more than that, I felt humiliated! I hate feeling jealous, it's a horrible thing. It makes you feel dirty and selfish. But seeing that little princess, whose only weapons were a tennis racket, a golf cub, a frying pan and vegetables, had become a smasher, while I, who trained my whole life, became something lesser… I just couldn't stand it! I wanted to shout, fight her until she couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to cry and stab whoever did that to us. Nonetheless, I hided my emotions and vanished.

"What…"

"Taste my blade!" I yelled as I slashed her with my sword a little harder than necessary, but Peach probably wouldn't notice that it was on purpose.

Peach was sent flying off stage. Since it was her last life, Ike "won" the battle. I gave a quick nod to him and got transported back to the Assist Mansion. Soon Ike would be congratulated by his friends, and all the credits for the win would be given to him. He would modestly deny it, saying that without me, that wouldn't be possible. Of course, nobody would give a flying flip to what he said, and would congratulate him even more. It was always like this.

I went to the second floor, occasionally greeting one person or another and giving a fake smile. Finally, I reached my room. After locking the door, I threw myself in my light-blue bed, with my face turn to the pillow. I didn't want anyone to hear my sobs, it was just plain ridiculous someone cry for the motive I was crying. There were times I wanted to quit that stupid tournament, but something inside me said I should continue. I wanted to see Ike again, even if it was only on the battlefield. Kat and Ana, even tough they were ninjas and with an intelligence above the average, needed someone to look after, they were only children after all. And maybe, just maybe, I could prove myself for Master Hand and become a smasher.

Until there, I would have to get used with being just an Assist Trophy.

* * *

_Please tell me what you think! Constructive criticisms are accepted! By the way, on the next chapter, it will be Isaac's turn!_

_PS: Thanks Smash King24 for the review. I'll try my best to improve my grammar, and when possible, ask my English teacher for help. Before anyone can say anything, I asked him to do the beta read, so don't go blaming him. =)_


	2. Isaac

**I don't own Super Smash Bros Brawl, Nintendo, and etc. Only my computer and my copy of Brawl.**

* * *

"HA!" I shouted for the last time, before sending a wave of energy and knocking Diddy Kong off stage.

Work done, it was time to return to the Assist Mansion. I wanted to stay a little longer, see how the battle would turn out, now that Diddy Kong and Falco had only one life each. Oh well, when an Assist Trophy ends his or her function, he or she couldn't stay on the battlefield anymore.

Unlike most of the Assist Trophies, I didn't really mind my position. Sure sometimes annoyed me the fact that I couldn't fight my own battles, but I was okay with my situation. I was the only representative of my game, so I needed to do my best on this tournament.

One of the funny things about being transported back from a stage it was that we always ended up in a different place of the mansion. I still remember when Knuckle Joe appeared on Barbara's bathroom while she was taking a shower. I couldn't stop laughing at her reaction! Knuckle Joe couldn't get near her for a good time.

That time, I appeared in the living room. No one was there, probably they were still waiting for their turn to be released or helping someone. I looked at the big mahogany watch in front of me. It was almost dinner time, and I still had two more "battles" after it. I mentally sighed. Those smashers didn't have anything better to do than brawling until late?

I didn't feel like entering in the Void Room again. It didn't matter how many times I could pass by the process of being enclosed, it WAS an awkward feeling. Sometimes I began to imagine the worst things possible: "What if they forget me here? What if something goes wrong? Will I be trapped here forever?". This kind of questions used to haunt me sometimes, and I bet they did the same to the others.

I decided to watch some television before dinner. Unfortunately, nothing good was passing. As I was surfing the channels, I heard a sniffle. I turned my head and saw Lyn coming in with red eyes. She seemed to not notice me and went to the window on the opposite side of the room.

"Lyn, are you alright?"

She jumped in surprise and finally realized that I was there. I saw a tear being formed in the corner of her eye, but it stayed there. So she was crying? That was new…

"I'm fine, thanks," she answered, "Why?"

"I'm just worried. Your eyes are all red."

She wept the tear away. "Oh, it's nothing. Just a little homesick, you know?"

Denial, I could see that in her eyes. Lyn was one of those who was always trying to be strong, even if this implies bottling her feelings up. This wasn't a healthy thing…

* * *

We were all gathered in a long table, unlike the smashers, who had dinner in different tables. We were in a total of 27, but some of us couldn't have a "normal" dinner, like the Nintendog or Metroid for example. So with the number reduced, it wasn't necessary a huge dinning room.

Everything was almost silent, saved by the sound of the forks and knifes and a low conversation or another. Even tough we lived all in the same mansion, our friendship wasn't the best. We were too different, I barely had friends there. Everyone had their own, small group. The only ones I really had a decent conversation with were Lyn, Saki, Samurai Goroh and the staff that worked in the mansion.

I heard a small sob coming from my left and right after that, two small paws touched my leg. I looked down, only to see the Nintendog looking at me with pleading eyes. Sure, he must have sensed the smell of the beef. I gave a small bit to him, but that only made the Labrador cry even louder. I tried making him shut up and all I did was making him bark and sob for more food. Something was wrong, when the Nintendog acted like that, it's because someone forgot to feed him.

The other assist trophies were showing signs of annoyance. Suddenly, Gray Fox stood up.

"Alright, whose fault is for not feeding the pest?"

Everyone remained silent. I took a quick look on each one in the table and saw Kat and Ana a little nervous on their seats. Nobody seemed to notice that.

"If the person doesn't show up, I will…"

"You'll what?" Waluigi exclaimed, "Beat him or her to death? Who said it wasn't you who was in charge this time and forgot to feed him?"

I don't know how, but soon everyone in the table was arguing. Mr. Resetti and Jill were shouting so many bad words at each other that it was beginning to scare. Staffy was very close to get into a catfight with Barbara, while the same seemed to have a dark aura surrounding her. The only ones who weren't arguing were Shadow and me. He was always the more collected one, and I admired this on him. As for me, I was beginning to loose my patience. They were fighting because of a dog! Is there anything more ridiculous than that?

Gray Fox and Waluigi were about to get in an armed fight.

"Okay, that's enough!" I said out loud, "It was me! I forgot to feed the Nintendog! Now stop arguing for this stupid reason. I'll feed him!"

They all settled down and I took the crying Labrador from the room. After feeding him, I decided to go to the Void Room. My appetite suddenly disappeared and my "fights" would begin soon.

In the way I met with one of the maids. She was taking some dirty laundry.

"Hey, Isaac," she greeted me, "Why aren't you eating dinner?"

"Didn't feel like eating after that argument they had."

"Another argument? That's the third this week. I wonder why they are getting so aggressive these days."

Thinking about it, they seemed to be more irritated. Everything was motive for an argument. Was it stress? But what type of stress an Assist Trophy could get? It was everything so calm usually.

"Anyway, I need to take these monsters here to the laundry. See you later." she left.

As I was walking I tried to figure it out why they, and even me sometimes, were getting so nervous. Nothing really stressful happened to us, nothing really threatening or new happened. It was everything so calm… so normal… the battles we took part weren't something to worry about, they weren't ours anyway.

I finally reached the Void Room. I frowned a little at the white void in front of me and entered. The familiar sensation of the light sticking on me came and soon I was ready for the battle.

While in oblivion, the answer stormed in my head. Of course! The reason why we were so irritated was because it was everything TOO calm. We were bored! There was nothing to do, nothing exciting happened in that mansion and we barely had a decent conversation with each other. I preferred entering in the Void Room when I still had some more time to do anything else. I preferred being enclosed and being left in oblivion than doing anything more exciting. But what could I do if there wasn't anything else to do?

Also, we needed to have a real battle. I could see thirst for fight on Gray Fox and Waluigi's eyes at the dinning room. There was even a part of me who wanted to join them. All that argument wasn't because of just a simple dog; they were discounting their wish for brawl on words, if you understand what I mean.

We needed to fight. Yes, we were Assist Trophies, but we had the heart of a Smasher.

* * *

*reads the last line and weeps a tear away* Woot! I am so learned… nah, not really. Please review! Next chapter it will be Shadow's point of view.


	3. Shadow

**I don't own Super Smash Bros Brawl, Nintendo, and etc. Only my computer and my copy of Brawl.**

* * *

_There we were, brawling at Green Hill Zone to see who was better. I was on the left side of the stage, while the other hedgehog was on the right. My opponent curled into a ball and charged at me with his well known speed. I put up my shield and blocked the attack. As he was recovering, I shot him twice. Since we weren't at the "real world", the gun shots weren't deadly and did only ten percent of damage on him. The hedgehog jumped in the air and came with his foot diving towards me, which I easily avoided by rolling backwards._

_The fight went on and on. My opponent kept attacking me with his monstrous speed, while I kept taking damage on him with my weapons. All of a sudden, a colorful sphere appeared on the stage and started to lazily float around. The Smashball! I just needed to break it and unleash my ultimate power. He wouldn't stand a chance. But as I was about to reach it, I felt something sticking on my left leg. It was a small bulb of light._

"_What…"_

_Suddenly, many and many particles of light appeared from nowhere and started to stick on me. I tried getting rid of them, but my body was getting steadier at every second that passed. I looked down and saw my feet glued to a bronze base, I couldn't go anywhere. A transparent capsule started to involve and trap me. This time my vision didn't get blurred, nor everything got pure white. I could see everything clearly, as well as hearing normally; unlike the other times I was enclosed._

_My opponent took advantage of that moment and started hitting the sphere nonstop. "No… no…" was all I could think._

_Finally, the Smashball broke and a colorful aura involved him. His eyes were bright yellow, and there was a smirk on his face. "No…"_

"_Now I'll show you!", he shouted. His blue fur became gold and he took flight._

_I closed my eyes and waited for him to hit me and knock me off the stage. But instead of doing that, he just kept flying around, showing off his Final Smash._

"_What's the problem Shadow?" he smirked and flew even higher, "C'mon, try to catch me! Try beating me!"_

_I hopelessly tried breaking free, while he kept flying higher and higher, until he got completely out of sight in the blue sky. The stage began to disappear, and right after that, I was left alone in the Void Room._

* * *

I silently woke up in my dark bedroom. I was not the type of person who screams because of a dream. Dream is dream, and shouting because of a simple nightmare was ridiculous.

Again I had that nightmare. The nightmare of Sonic humiliating me on the battlefield. I haven't been having that type of dream in a while. I tough I got over the fact that Sonic was something so much better than me. I couldn't care less about being a smasher to prove your honor or fighting skills, I just didn't want to become something inferior than him.

I remember the day I saw him using his Final Smash. It was at Spear Pillar, and my trophy happened to appear a few seconds after the Smashball, or so I thought since I couldn't see things clearly inside the capsule. Sonic released me and I used the Chaos Control. Ness got slower and Sonic took advantage to break the Smashball. I tried to look serious, but seeing him in his hyper form, while I was in the ground, only "assisting" him, made me lower my head in humiliation. My eyes got humid, but I refused to let a tear escape.

"Get over it. Sonic is a smasher and you are an Assist Trophy, what it's done, it's done." I tough as I pushed my dark red blanket to me and closed my eyes again. The dream that went afterwards was different from the previous one.

* * *

_I was lying in a black room. A hole could be seen in the ceiling, and there was a big key on it. My hands were in handcuffs, and my ankles were in chains. What was that place? It wasn't the Void Room that was for sure. Suddenly, a golden glow appeared. I turned my head to see from where was coming from, and I saw a golden hedgehog floating. I tried to speak, but my voice gone missing. The hedgehog pointed at me._

"_You are here because you deserve it. This is your place." he said in a ghastly voice._

_I couldn't believe on what he was saying! That wasn't my place, what did I do to deserve being chained? All of a sudden, Rouge appeared by his side. She had a disappointed expression on her face._

"_I thought you were strong Shadow. Guess I was wrong…" she pointed at my handcuffs, "Look at your state."_

_I tried once more to reply, but still no sound came out of my mouth. I saw Rouge fading away, along with the golden hedgehog. Tears began to form in the corner of my eyes. No, I couldn't lower myself to that level, I had to stop. That wasn't real… that wasn't real…_

"_It's okay, you can cry if you want," I heard a feminine voice behind me, "You aren't weak just because you're crying, Shadow. I myself have cried sometimes."_

_I turned my head and saw Jill smiling at me. By her side were Isaac, Jeff and Barbara._

"_Hey Shadow, don't feel like that. Just because you're an Assist Trophy, it doesn't mean you are inferior," Jeff said._

"_It's not that you are weak, but Master Hand thought there were too many Smashers," Barbara said with a bit of sorrow in her voice, "He wanted you, as well as us too, in the tournament, but there were too many fighters, so he did this to us. At least were are here, right?"_

_I nodded. All of a sudden, the key in the hole started to move and the hole slowly open. A northern light came from it._

"_Just because you are an Assist Trophy, it doesn't mean you're not a Smasher in the inside. Sonic is no better than you." Isaac gave a warm smile. _

_The handcuff and chains fell; I was free! The small light grew and grew, and the room began to be filled with light. Even tough I didn't talk to them, those Assist Trophies decided to support me…_

"_Thank you." I said. My voice has returned._

_They were right. I was as good fighter as Sonic, if not, then better than him. My position on that stupid tournament had nothing to do with my true potential. I started to run away, I didn't deserve to be in that room, nor those people._

* * *

"Shadow! Wake up, or you'll loose breakfast!" Jeff shouted from outside of my room, waking me up.

I opened my wet eyes. I didn't mind that I was crying that time, I wasn't any weaker just because I left some tears escape during my sleep. I wept them away and looked at the digital clock on the bedside. It was almost 10:00 AM, but I still felt tired because of those dreams. "Screw breakfast, I'm not hungry. I don't have brawls today so I can sleep more." I thought. I pulled my blankets close to me.

"Don't worry about me, I'll skip breakfast today.", I answered out lout.

"Are you alright?", he asked worried.

"Yes. I'm just tired. Leave me alone if you won't mind."

I heard him walking away and went back to sleep. I didn't have any nightmares, but I didn't have dreams either. Tomorrow I would have to appear in a brawl between Link and Sonic.

I wouldn't feel humiliated by Sonic anymore. I was a Smasher, just like him.

* * *

Hum… yeah. I tried putting a line of effect, but it didn't turn out as I wanted. *sighs* Meh, whatever. Reviews are welcomed.

By the way, to write Shadow's second dream, I had to take inspiration on a certain music. The ones who guess what music was will have… cookies!

Also, the next chapter it will be Stafy's point of view.


	4. Stafy

**I don't own Super Smash Bros Brawl, Nintendo, and etc. Only my computer and my copy of Brawl. **

* * *

"Hey, Stafy! Want to play something after today's brawls?" Jill asked me when we were checking our battles in the Fight's list.

"Okay, what?" I asked, not taking my eyes from the list. Since I was very small, I had to check the list on the top of the head of someone, which this time was Jill. She had also a hard time checking, so I was doing the job of looking for both of us.

"I don't know. How about asking Jeff if we can play with his fireworks?", she asked.

"That sounds a little dangerous…" I said and then spotted our names, "Found it. You'll have to appear in New Pork City."

She sighed. "Man, I hate all of those platforms. I never manage to hit someone if the person jumps to another platform. What about you?"

"Big Blue…" I sighed. Just like Jill, I hated platforms, especially the ones that moved. We were both Assist Trophies that couldn't jump when performing our attacks, so people often avoided our attacks, which made me feel frustrated. I felt like I could do better than just spinning, but Master Hand said that that was enough.

I'm not implying that I didn't like being an Assist Trophy. I actually enjoyed being one. To be sincere, I couldn't imagine myself in a real brawl, with all those huge people against me. But thinking about it, that Squirtle guy was about the same height as me and was doing very well… or he wasn't? Wait, what I was talking about again? Oh, yes! The Assist Trophy thing. Sure sometimes I fantasized with me being a smasher and winning the tournaments like the other Assist Trophies did, but I preferred being what I was at that moment. I had friends, I helped people and had a cons-… consi-… ah, good life in the Assist Mansion, so that was enough.

"Have you decided what we will play?" Jill asked when I jumped off of her head.

"No…"

My only complain was that we didn't have much fun there. My friends and I always tried to find something to do, but sometimes we ran out of ideas. Master Hand was the responsible for the fun stuff, he was the Tournament host; however, he was more concerned with the Smash Mansion and the fights than with us. At least, that's what I and the other people there thought.

Our only video game was with technical problems, television was that boring for us and I lost the count of how many times we played those board games. We needed something different.

"I say we should play with Jeff's fireworks!" Jill insisted.

"Master Hand will be angry if something bad happens."

"Since when he cares about us?" she asked sarcastically.

"Who cares about who?" we heard a voice coming from behind us.

We turned around and saw Saki walking towards us, his weapon ready for another day of "brawl".

"Oh, we're talking about Master Hand.", Jill answered.

"Saki, if you were bored, what would you do to get rid of it?" I asked.

He frowned a little. Did I say something wrong? He then sighed.

"I wish I knew, since I'm also bored. Hell, this place is becoming more awful everyday that passes!", he said and walked past us, "But why don't you think about this later? The brawls will start soon, you better hurry."

* * *

My mind was on the verge of going nuts. All that time, which seemed like an eternity, that I passed in the Void Room I've been trying to think on something good to do. Nothing, nothing came. Suddenly, I felt the trophy that I was stuck in fall on one of the platforms. Someone caught it and raised it in the air. The trophy broke and I jumped off of the base, trying my best to smile and keep my balance as I did a spin attack on Lucario. It was a little hard to do it since I was spaced out at that moment.

Suddenly, Lucario jumped out of my spin and attacked me with his aura.

"Oww…", I whined before falling out of the platform. Why these smashers needed to be so mean? They always hit me. I was doing my job, he didn't need to do that!

All of a sudden an idea came to my mind. Maybe the attack helped me a little. A huge smile crossed my face as I disappeared in a beam of light.

* * *

It took me about three hours to reunite everyone from our group in my bedroom. I stood over my bed and looked at each one of them. They were Jill, Jeff, Kat, Ana, Knuckle Joe and Lakitu. I quickly explained them my awesome plan that would not only make us have fun, like it would do the same to the other people in the mansion.

"Are you insane?" Kat asked after I told everyone my plan.

"Why not? What's better to cheer everyone up than a party?" I replied.

"Nothing, except that Master Hand will get pissed off with us!" Jeff said, "And you know…"

"The hell he's killing us. We NEED some fun, though." Jill said in my defense.

"I agree. But how are we going to do this? I mean, party costs money, and we would have to spend the whole day in Smashville to buy the preparatives." Ana said.

The room was filled with "hums…" and frowns. Yeah, that was a problem. We were always short of money. You see, we got some money for our services as Assist Trophies, but the amount was always so short, and getting a job was out of question. We couldn't pay for a party even if we used all the coins we had.

"We'll have to improvise then. We could use things we already have and try to figure it out how we can use them." Knuckle Joe sighed.

"Wait, I know what to do!" Lakitu suddenly spoke.

We all turned to him. Lakitu was a guy of few words, but when he spelt the beans, it was always worth listening to him.

"We all know how greedy Waluigi is, right?" We nodded, "I'm quite sure that he might have more money hidden with him. Maybe if we could…"

"Rob him?" Jill asked with an evil grin in her face.

"Borrow! We can pay him later." he said calmly.

After discussing all the stuff, we decided to divide the preparation of the party in tasks. Jill and I would try to get the money necessary to make the party, in other words, find a way to borrow Waluigi's money. Kat, Ana and Lakitu would go to Smashville to buy the necessary stuff once we got the money. Jeff and Knuckle Joe would make sure that nobody would suspect about our plans. We wanted to be a big surprise for everyone!

My friends said their goodbyes and left my room, leaving Jill and me to plan how we were going to borrow Waluigi's money.

"So, any ideas?", I asked.

Jill grinned. "Yep! You know when he will go to another fight?" she asked.

* * *

Thank goodness Waluigi's room was on the ground floor and was often with the window opened, or else, we wouldn't be able to do what we were doing.

"Agh! Hurry up Stafy! We don't know when he will be released!", Jill hissed.

"Calm down! Do you think that I'm a ninja, or something like that?", I said as I used Jill's head as a spring to reach the window.

"You have your walkie-talkie?"

I showed her the walkie-talkie and nodded. I jumped into the room and started searching for the money. Everything was so tidy! I thought Waluigi was the type of person who leaves the room in a total mess. Anyway, I searched for the money on the drawers, the closet (which may I add was the only messed thing), under his bed and even in the in-room bathroom. Unfortunately, I couldn't find the money. Where could he have hidden it?

"_Stafy! Stafy, why are you taking so long?"_ Jill asked worried.

"It's hard, okay? He really knows how to hide…"

"_Is there a painting or something like that? Usually, when a person wants to hide something of value they hide behind this kind of stuff. I know it's overdone but… oh, crap! Stafy, hide! He's coming!_" she shouted.

"Wait, where are you?"

"_It doesn't really matter now! Hide!"_

Oddly, the first reaction you have when someone who shouldn't see you in a certain place comes, you usually hide in the most obvious place. And that's what I did. I hid under his bed. I heard the door being unlocked and Waluigi's footsteps.

"Now, let's see how my precious money is doing today." he said.

Wow, what were the chances? I cautiously put my face out of the bed and saw him taking out of the wall a small, blurred painting. A hole was revealed and in this hole was a safe-deposit box. Jill was right, it was overdone.

"Everything here," he said as he shut the safe-deposit box, "Maybe I'll spend it some day, I don't know…"

Waluigi left and I finally could get out. I went to the painting and looked up. Dang, how would I reach it? How I wished Jill was there…

A light bulb appeared in head. "Yeah, it may work!" I said to myself. I got the only chair available in the room and pulled with all my strength to near the painting. On my way, I felt easier to pull the chair for some reason. After that, I climbed it and took out the painting. There was a code thingy there. Shoot! How was I supposed to know the code?

"It is 9-2-4, Stafy."

"Ah, thanks Waluigi!" I prepared to put the code when I suddenly realized who was by my side, "Wait, Waluigi?! What are you doing here?!"

"That's what I would like to know!" he said with an expression that said "Explain everything, twerp!".

"I-I… well, the window was open a-and…" I stammered.

I couldn't find a good excuse. I needed to be a godly supreme liar to give a good excuse, which wasn't my case.

"Oh, okay! You got me! I was planning on borrowing your money," I said, some tears forming in the corner of my eyes, "But it was for a good reason! I swear! It was for a good reason-"

"Calm down, and explain everything."

I breathed deeply and organized my mind. I told him all about our plan of making a party, and how we couldn't pay for it with the money we had.

"…and Lakitu said that you might have the money necessary for the party. I know that we should have asked you, but we were afraid of you saying "no". Sorry…" I finished.

Waluigi put a hand on his chin and looked at the safe-deposit box. "You are right, I would have said 'no'."

I feel my heart sink. Our party would have to be cancelled, or done way later.

"But, I do agree that it's incredibly boring in this hell lately," he said with his unusual smile, "Alright, I'll lend the money."

I pumped my tiny fist in the air. Yes! Our party was saved!

"But," he interrupted my celebration, "You'll have to pay me later. I f you don't have the money, you'll have to do everything I ask for the next 1 month. Deal?"

"Deal!" I shook hands with him, "Just don't let everyone know that I let you know, please?"

"Whatever. You better do this party worth my money." He said and took his bag of money out.

"By the way, why did you leave and return Waluigi?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that I have to get my tennis racquet for the next brawl" he said and got his racquet that was on his bed, "I better go now, or Master Hand will eat my soul for getting late!"

"I thought your brawls were…"

"You thought wrong. That's why you got caught." He sneered and left

I got the bag of money and left as well. Jill came out from behind of a vase that was on the corridor. "Did he get you?" she asked.

"Yup. But he decided to lend his money."

"Phew," she sighed, "Who knew he could do a good deed on his life."

"But we'll need to do services for him for the next month."

"CRAP!" she shouted.

If that was torture for Jill, for me it wasn't at all. We had the money, we could make the party. I just wanted the Assist Trophies to smile, and forget a little about the Assist Trophy versus Smasher issue. I wanted to smile and laugh too.

Maybe Master Hand and even the Smashers couldn't care a lot about us, but it was okay. We didn't need them, we had each other.

* * *

_No! Cheesy line! XP Anyway, it's been a while I since the last update. Sorry, I was sort on a 1 month hiatus due to final-master-that-can-ruin-your-school-year-if-you-don't-do-well-exams. And when I finally got to write, I had an author's block. Oh joy…_

_Anyway, here it is, Stafy's POV. Next will be Kat's POV. I'll try to update before 7th January, but I can't make any promises. By the way, 7th January I'm going on a 1 moth vacation to San Diego! *celebrates and stops almost immediately* So for this "brief" period there will be no updates._

_PS: It was really fun writing from Stafy's POV. He is a fun character!_

_PSS: Consider this my "Christmas" present. Merry Christmas everyone! XD_

_PSSS: Aww... nobody guessed it. Well, the music was "Re_birthday", from Len Kagamine. It a pretty good and addicting music._


End file.
